lorong cinta
by shipper218
Summary: chanyeol dihantuinya roh seorang wanita setelah melewati lorong angker,apa jadinya hari-hari chanyeol setelah hantu wanita itu mengikutinya?/ CHANBAEK /GS
1. Chapter 1

Langkah namja yang bernama chanyeol itu terlihat sangat santai dengan menenteng satu kantong plastik yang terlihat penuh,sambil menyiul-nyiul langkah namja jangkung itu terus berlanjut sampai tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat suara seorang wanita membuatnya berhenti

"Yaaaa kau yang disana.." seorang wanita tua mengintrupsi chanyeol untuk berhenti,dengan kebingungan chanyeol menghampiri wanita tua itu  
'Ada apa nek?" tanyanya  
"Kau mau kemana?" tanya balik wanita tua itu,wajah yang keriputan itu dan rambut beruban yang berantakan sempat membuat chanyeol mengira orang ini tidak waras  
"Saya mau pulang,kenapa nenek memanggilku?"tanya lagi  
"Aku hanya memperingatkan kau untuk tidak melewati lorong itu" tunjuknya kedepan dan terdapat sebuah lorong kecil yang ter lihat biasa saja

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya chanyeol malah ditambah bingung  
"Itu lorong angker" setelah mengatakan kalimat nya wanita tua itu dengan segera bergerak meninggalkan chanyeol dengan letah letih.

Chanyeol memandang lorong kecil itu,baru kali ini dia berjalan kaki untuk berbelanja dimini maket didekat apartemennya dan dia tidak tau kalo ada lorong angker disekitar lingkungannya.

"Lorong itu angker"~ kalimat wanita tua itu kembali tergenang diingatannya,bukannya takut tapi semakin membuatnya penasaran,  
Dengan santai langkahnya mendekati lorong itu,dan memperhatikan dengan seksama

"Aku rasa kalo lewat lorong ini,akan semakin cepat sampai,dan tidak ada yang menyeramkan disini". Sambil mengedikkan bahu chanyeol kembali melangkah dan menelusuri lorong yang disebut angker oleh wanita tua itu.

Setengah perjalanan selama menelusuri lorong angker itu chanyeol tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh  
"Nenek itu hanya ingin mengerjaiku"-batinnya

kriek...  
Teng

"Suara apa itu?"batin chanyeol  
Melihat sekitar tidak ada seseorang ataupun sesuatu yang mencurigakan chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanannya  
"Kenapa bawaanku terasa ringan ya?" chanyeol bermonolog sendiri dan melihat belanjaanya

Teng!

Luar biasa isi belanjaanya kosong

"Apa kantong sobek ya?" dengan teliti ia mencari bagian mana yang robek pada kantok plastik bawaanya,namun chanyeol tidak menemukan sedikitpun robekan disana

"Bagaimana bisa hilang?" batinnya bertanya bingung,ia juga melihat kebelakang siapa tau barangnya tercecer disana,namun nihil,tidak ada apapun disana.

Wish wushh

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang membuat chanyeol terhuyung.

"Hihihihi..lucu~"  
Chanyeol mendengar suara seorang anak perempuan

"Siapa itu?" tanya chanyeol setengah berteriak  
"Xixixi.. Lucu~" suara itu masih terdengar

Chanyeol tidak merasa takut dia meneruskan perjalanannya setelah membuang kantong bawaanya yang sudah kosong

"Hikssss...jahat~" suara yang sama masih terdengar. Dengan mengacuhkan suara aneh itu chanyeol berjalan santai melanjutkan perjalanannya,namun tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa berat,seakan sedang mengendong sesuatu, namun nyatanya tak ada siapapun atau apapun dipunggungnya

"Hihihi...asik~"  
"Siapa itu?" tanyanya mulai kesal  
"Hihihi...pabo"  
"Berhentilah bermain-main denganku,atau kupatahkan tulangmu!"  
"Aku yang akan mematahkan tulangmu duluan hihihi~"

TBC... V:

Ff ini udah pernah dipublish sebelumnya diGrub FB sih :v, jika ada yang udah baca pasti ngerti, cuman pen publish disini aja lagi, setelah lihat akun gua yang ini jadi sayang juga nganggur kan yah :D  
Btw gimana nih? Bisa disebut ff kan? V:,  
Kasih kritik sama sarannya dum buat author amatiran ini

Thanks ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

Chap sebelumnya

 _"Berhentilah bermain-main denganku,atau kupatahkan tulangmu!"  
"Aku yang akan mematahkan tulangmu duluan hihihi~"_

Chap 2

Cekidot...

Mendengar sahutan itu chanyeol mematung,dan pikirannya langsung mengingat perkataan nenek tua yang sebelumnya dia temui

" _lorong itu angker~"_

"siapa kau? Coba tunjukan dirimu" tantang chanyeol percaya diri

"kenapa?" jawab suara misterius itu

"aku hanya ingin lihat siapa dirimu,jangan hanya bisa menakuti orang,apa kau sering menganggu orang-orang yang lewat sini?" seperti chanyeol sedang mengajak ngobrol dengan sosok misterius yang bahkan wujudnya tidak terlihat oleh matanyanya

"kenapa mau melihatku? Naksir ya?~" jawab suara misterius dengan suara yang mengoda

"naksir? jangan becanda, palingan kau hanya manusia yang kurang kerjaan,jadi cepat tunjukkan dirimu!"

Jika dilihat dari kejauhan chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang pemuda gila yang berbicara sendiri.

"hey kau bocah! Beraninya mengataiku, jika kutunjukkan diriku kau pasti harus lari terbirit-birit,jadi sebelum aku marah, tarik ucapanmu dan minta maaf padaku sekarang juga!"

"jangan bercanda, aku bahkan belum melihatmu,dan aku tidak takut dengan hantu"

Chanyeol mengucap kalimatnya dengan mantap

"KAU INI..."

Wush wush wush

Angin kencang menerpa chanyeol tiba-tiba membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang dan pandangannya menjadi terhalangi, angin yang membawa banyak daun yang berguguran dan juga sampah yang entah dari mana membuat chanyeol kesal pasalnya banyak kantong plastik yang terbang dan menghampiri wajah tampannya dengan silih berganti.

"aish.. benda ini"umpatnya

"HIHiHIHIHIIHI, larilah kau manusiaaaaa..hihihii" seorang wanita muncul dengan mengenakan gaun putih bergerah sampai ketanah dan rambut panjang yang hitam sedikit kusut,wanita berdiri tepat dihadapan chanyeol sambil menatap tajam kearah chanyeol.

"kau siapa?"chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya

"kau masih bertanya setelah melihat wujudku?"tanya wanita itu kesal

"ooh,jadi kau yang berbicara tadi ya?"

"kau masih bertanya?" jawab sang wanita dengan wajah datarnya

"mppppttt ahahha kau tinggal dimana?,penampilanmu kotor sekali, dan lihat gaya rambutmu yang tak terurus,kau seharusnya tau cara membersihkan diri terlebih kau seorang wanita" setelah menasehati wanita muda asing itu chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya tentu saja tujuan utamanya adalah pulang kerumah,namun sebelum itu terjadi,sepertinya ada yang menahan kaki panjang itu sehingga ia tak bisa mengerakkan kakinya.

"ada apa ini?"-batin chanyeol

Kakinya masih tidak bisa digerakkan,dan sekarang angin kencang kembali datang.

"kau tidak tau dengan siapa kau berbicara bocah,lihat baik-baik disekitarmu" wanita muda itu kembali ada dihadapan chanyeol

"kau ingin bilang,kau adalah seoarang hantu begitu?" sepertinya chanyeol tidak mengerti keadaan

"memangnya kau kira aku ini siapa hoeh? Kau ini bodoh ya?" dengan kesal sang wanita itu memukul kepala chanyeol,mungkin sekarang chanyeol percaya kalau wanita dihadapannya memang bukan seorang manusia,dilihatnya wanita itu bisa terbang dihadapannya

"aku sudah bilang,aku tidak takut hantu oke? Dan apa kau yang membuat kakiku tidak bisa bergerak?"

"tentu saja" wanita itu terbang kebelakang chanyeol

"kalau begitu,lepaskan kakiku aku harus pulang sekarang" chanyeol memang tidak takut hantu atau sejenisnya, dia tidak mempercayahai hal-hal mistik,menurutnya dengan jaman yang canggih seperti saat ini mana ada hal-hal yang seperti itu masih ada didunia ini.

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hihihi~"

"jangan main-main, kalaupun mau bermain-main cari orang lain saja, aku tidak punya waktu dengan hantu yang tidak jelas sepertimu"

"heh kau! Beraninya kau mengataiku!" sekarang chanyeol dan hantu wantia itu sedang berhadapan sengit dengan saling metatap tajam.

"aku memang berani,jadi sudah jelaskan, lagian orang mana yang takut dengan hantu yang berwajah sepertimu"

"memangnya aku kenapa?"

"coba bercermin,apa yang salah diwajahmu" saran chanyeol malas

Dengan secepat kilat hantu wanita itu berkaca dicermin kecil ditangannya entah didapatkan dari mana.

"emm,baekie masih terlihat seperti dulu,tidak kurang apapun,wajah bersih, bulu mata lentik,eyeliner rapi heeeem apa kurang sulam alis yaaa?" hantu wanita itu terlihat bermonolog sendiri sambil melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca membuat chanyeol mematung seperti orang gila, sepertinya pemuda ini baru saja mengalami shock batin.

"heh kau, apa yang kurang hah? Tidak ada yang kurang dariku tau" protes hantu wanita itu dengan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah chanyeol dengan cermin ditangannya.

"maka dari itu,tidak ada yang akan orang yang percaya bawa kau hantu"

"memang kenapa?"

Sepertinya chanyeol harus memeriksa kesehatannya setelah ini kedokter saraf,dia baru saja berbicara dengan hantu dan hantunya tidak lucu(ya jelas hantu itu seram) dan bahkan malah berbalik tanya,dan dengan bodohnya chanyeol meladeni

"karena kau cantik..." ucap chanyeol dengan nada mengejek

"aiii,baeikie memang cantik hihi" dan dengan girangnya sang hantu loncat-loncat seperti gadis kecil lima tahun yang dibelikan permen

"karena dia sudah jadi hantu maka aku tidak akan membunuhnya,jika saja masih hidup...dia akan habis"-batin chanyeol

"hehe,jadi tidak ada yang kurang dari baekie kan?"

"namamu baekie?"

"emm,panggilan kesukaanku hihihi"

"terserah,sekarang biarkan aku pergi"

"kau mau meninggalkanku?" tanya roh hantu wanita yang ternyata bernama baekie dengan memasang wajah memelas

"memangnya aku meninggalkanmu? Aku bahkan tidak ada urusan ataupun mengenalmu"

"tapii..baekie tidak mau ditinggal, kau tetap akan bersamaku disini" sepertinya chanyeol dalam masalah kali ini,sekarang bukan hanya kakinya yang tidak bisa bergerak melainkan seluruh tubuhnya juga tidak bisa digerakkan.

"nona hantu.."

"baekiee.."potong baekie

"iya nona baekie,tidak ada alasan untukku untuk tetap disini oke,aku harus pulang"

"oh tentu saja kau punya alasan tuan,kau baru saja melewati tempatku tanpa ijin,jadi aku punya hak untuk menahanmu disini hihii"

"hantu nona baekie, ini jelas bukan tempatmu, tempat ini juga termasuk tanah milik negara,memangnya kau membayar pajak? Atau punya surat tanahnya?" tanya chanyeol dengan penuh percaya diri,baekie sang hantu terlihat shock mendengar penuturan pemuda dihadapannya

"memangnya hantu perlu surat tanah?" tanya baekie kesal sambil memandang chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuhnya

"menurut jaman sekarang tidak ada lagi hal yang gratis atau seenak diri,jadi para hantu juga tidak bisa berkeliar sebebas keinginan apalagi menganggap bahwa tanah yang tak bersurat atau tempat seperti ini adalah milik para hantu"

"aish bocah ini sangat menyebalkan, mati saja kau..." dengan kesal baekie menarik daun telinga chanyeol membuat sang empedu kesakitan

"hei nona hati-hati dengan tanganmu, singkirkan tangan hantumu dari telingaku" sepertinya setiap kata chanyeol membuat darah baekie naik,bukannya melepaskan jeweran ditelinga chanyeol,baekie malah menjambak-jambak rambut chanyeol dengan brutal, ditambah dengan tonjokan-tonjokan yang kurang tenaga ala wanita bisanya pada hidung chanyeol,mungkin dia lupa dia sekarang seoarang hantu. :v

"bocah kurang ajar!" umpat sang hantu wanita itu

"aku bukan bocah,kau yang anak kecil" balas chanyeol lagi

"MATI SAJA KAU!" dengan kekuatannya baekhyun menerbangkan chanyeol dan menghantam tubuh chanyeol kedinding lorong tersebut,dengan melakukan berulang kali sehingga chanyeol jatuh pingsan.

Chanyeol telah hilang kesadaran sepenuhnya dan sekarang tubuhnya tergeletak begitu saja dengan keadaan yang memperhatikan,dimana wajah tampan sang pemuda malang itu mengalami beberapa benturan dan mengakibatkan sedikit mengeluarkan darah dibagian pelipis dan hidung.

Hantu baekie malah terlihat khawatir,dia menghampiri tubuh chanyeol yang tak sadarkan diri

"aduuhh,dia mati..jangan mati jangan mati,tadi baekie Cuma becanda,jangan mati... hiks huwee bagaimana ini sekarang baekie jadi pembunuh, tidak tidak baekie bukan pembunuh, hei hei..ayo bangun jangan mati..heii" baekie menguncang-nguncang tubuh chanyeol yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kesal sambil terlihat terisak,guncang itu sepertinya membuahkan hasil,chanyeol bangun,dengan membuka mata dengan perlahan. Mata chanyeol bisa menangkap remang-remang suatu bayangan putih didepannya

"aishhh kepalaku" ucapnya sambil bangun dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing

"hei tuan tidak jadi mati kan? Maaf ya tadi baekie cuma becanda hiks..hikss" baekie membantu chanyeol bangun dan membersihkan debu dibahu chanyeol.

"masih syukur aku masih hidup,tapi melihat hantu bodoh sepertimu hidupku terasa berat dan aku ikutan bodoh"

"yakkk, masih untung aku tidak membunuhmu tau"

"dan aku tidak sudi mati ditangan hantu bodoh sepertimu,aku akan mati penuh penyesalan"

Baekie hanya menpout bibirnya kesal

"jadi intinya,jangan mengangguku lagi,biarkan aku pulang,dan juga jangan menganggu orang yang lewat sini,kau seharusnya menjadi hantu yang baik dan kembali kealammu,sekarang ini kau berbeda tempat dengan kami dan tak seharusnya kau menganggu kami didunia nyata" jelas chanyeol panjang lebar dan terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang menasehati putrinya

"hikss tapi tapi baekie tidak bisa pulang" baekie menangis pilu sambil mengusap matanya,chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya

"kenapa tidak bisa?"

"soalnya dendamku belum terbalas"

TBC

Oke ff nya udah dilanjut,ini ff absurd dan jangan diambil serius :D,dan banyak typo berterbaran

Boleh minta kritik dan sarannya,silahkan juseyo :V luangkan sejenak waktu anda hehhe

Gamsa eperibadi :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chap sebelumnya

 _"_ _hikss tapi tapi baekie tidak bisa pulang" baekie menangis pilu sambil mengusap matanya,chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya_

 _"_ _kenapa tidak bisa?"_

 _"_ _soalnya dendamku belum terbalas"_

Chap 3

Udara malam semakin dingin menerpa kulit chanyeol,udara dingin itu seakan menusuk daging dan menembus tulang-tulangnya membuat chanyeol gemetar karena kedinginan,chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia terperangkap dilorong sepi itu dengan seorang hantu. Ini adalah pengalaman teraneh yang pernah ia alami sepanjang hidupnya

"hei hantu baekie.. sampai kapan kau mau menahanku disini bersamamu, besok pagi aku harus berangkat kesekolah,aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini"

Jika dilihat chanyeol bisa saja melarikan diri karena dia bahkan tidak terlihat diikat, tidak ada seuntai talipun yang melilit ditubuhnya atau tangan dan kakinya,tapi itu dia,baekie mengikatnya dengan kekuatan yang ia punya,seperti sebuah sihir.

"kau masih bersekolah?"

"tentu saja!"

"kalau begitu pulanglah, pagi akan segera tiba kau bisa terlambat" baekie melepas mantranya,chanyeol bangkit segera sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel dibajunya

"seharusnya sudah dari tadi kau melepaskanku"

Tidak membuang waktu lebih lama disana apalagi dengan hantu,chanyeol segera mengambil langkah seribunya, baekie hanya melihat bingung dibelakangnnya, setelah chanyeol menjauh darinya, roh wanita yang bernama baekie itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tiba dirumahnya dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

 **Blam**

Pintu dibanting chanyeol,ia segera mengunci pintu apartmentnya dengan rapat,deru napas chanyeol masih memburu,ia segera membuka bajunya dan seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk kekamar mandi, mungkin dengan membersihkan diri bisa membuatnya segar dan melupakan kejadian aneh yang baru saja ia lewati.

Shower sudah dihidupkan chanyeol dan air jatuh menerjang tubuh chanyeol,air mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya dengan menyapu kotoran kecil atau debu yang menempel dikulitnya, chanyeol sendirii memenjamkan saat air itu membasahi tubuhnya dan membuatnya merasakan sensasi dingin.

Merasa sudah cukup acara mandinya, chanyeol mematikan showernya dan beranjak kedepan cermin dikamar mandinya, memandang pantulan diri sendiri sebentar lalu tangannya meraih sebuah sikat gigi dan mengoleskan pasta gigi secukupnya, saat ia mengarahkan sikat giginya dan memandang kembali kecermin,matanya menangkap sebuah pantulan aneh didalam cermin,dengan segera chanyeol menoleh kebelakangnya namun disana tidak ada siapapun atau apapun.

Ia hanya merasa salah liat saja atau hanya perasaannya saja,chanyeol pun kembali melanjutkan acara sikat giginya,setelah menyelesaikan aktivitasnya dikamar mandi chanyeol memasuki kamarnya diaman disana terdapat ranjang yang besar,empuk dan juga nyaman dan telah menantinya

"aku akan tidurr...sekarang"

BRUK

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya dikediaman chanyeol

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara berisik diluar apartemen chanyeol,dimana pintu apartmentnya digedor dengan membabi buta oleh seorang yang putih pucat terlihat seperti seorang hantu dengan pakaiannya dipenuhi bercak darah segar.

TOK TOK TOK

"orang gila mana yang mengedor pintu tempat tinggal orang lain seperti itu hah?" triak chanyeol saat membuka pintu apartmentnyaa

"yaaa..." chanyeol terkejut bukan main dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat saaat ini

"sehun?" sebutnya

"hyuuuung hiks hikss,huweee kau harus membantuku hiks,lihat apa yang terjadi padaku~" seorang namja bertubuh tinggi hampir setara dengan chanyeol dengan kulit putih pucat itu membuat chanyeol mematung,Oh Sehun namanya dia adalah adik kelas chanyeol,dimana chanyeol sudah menduduki kelas 3 diSM high school dan sehun menduduki kelas 2 disekolah yang sama.

Sehun masuk kedalam apartment chanyeol tanpa ijin,dengan menyeret kakinya yang dikotori lumpur dan juga darah segar,dan juga bau amis menusuk penciuman chanyeol

"hei hun,apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"tanya chanyeol sambil mengikuti sehun dari belakang,sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus berjalan sampai dikamar mandi

"akan kuceritakan,tapi kau harus berjanji padaku hyung..." jawabnya sambil membuka bajunya

"apa?"tanya chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya

"jangan menceritakan pada siapapun oke?'' sehun sudah melepaskan seluruh pakaian kotornya dan melempar kesudut kamar mandi chanyeol

"oke, tapi pastikan kotoran yang kau bawa kemari tidak tersisa disini sedikitpun" balas chanyeol

Sehun menyengir lebar dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya,chanyeol keluar dengan menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Ia baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruknya semalam yang ditahan hantu dan sekarang dia bangun dengan disuguhi temannya datang dengan keadaan yang menjijikan

"apa yang baru saja dilakukan sehun? Kenapa banyak sekali darah,dan kenapa darah ini sangat bau,HEH BOCAH PASTIKAN KAU MEMBERSIHKAN INI SEGERA!" triak kesal chanyeol,sehun mendengarkan triakan itu hanya ketawa kecil.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk seoarang oh sehun buat mandi,dia keluar dengan mengenakan handuk yang melilit rapi dipinggangnya dan menampilkan absnya,mungkin jika yeoja yang melihatnya saat ini dipastikan yeoja itu akan berteriak histeris atau parahnya akan pingsan karena mimisan ,tapi karena saat ini hanya chanyeol yang melihatnya jadi banyangan seperti itu tidak akan terjadi.

"aku perlu penjelasan,sekarang!" ucap chanyeol penuh penuntutan

"oke bos, kau tau pelabuhan yang baru dibuka satu minggu itu?''tanya sehun

"jangan tanya aku tentang hal yang tidak penting, aku hanya mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu"

"aish hyung,oke oke,to the point, appaku mengajakku memancing semalam,karena menurut kabar ada banyak kelompok ikan besar yang mendekati pelabuhan,kau tau sendiri appaku suka sekali memancing,jadi dia mengajakku, dan yang membuatku dipenuhi darah, karena aku jatuh kedalam tong penyimpanan ikan yang baru saja dimutilasi,dan soal darah itu,itu cuma darah ikan hyung,dan tadi aku melarikan diri dari appa,dia masih saja bersikeras mengajakku ketempat lain buat memancing,tapi Oh sehun yang tampan ini bisa lolos dan kabur heheheh" jelas sehun panjang lebar dilengkapi dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"kenapa ikan mendekati pelabuhan? Cari mati saja" celoteh chanyeol dengan ekspresi datarnya

"karena itu pelabuhan khusus untuk nelayan oke,aku juga bingung" sehun merebahkan tubuh berototnya disamping chanyeol

"nak, sekarang ini bukan waktu mu bersantai,lihat kotoran dilantai itu? Itu bagianmu"

chanyeol menunjukkan lantainya yang dipenuhi lumpur dan darah didepannya

"sebentar hyung,aku capek.."

"se-ka-rang!"

Mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan chanyeol penuh penekanan sehun langsung beranjak menuju dapur,dengan lesu ia mendatangi sudut kiri dapur dimana terdapat sebuah pintu,dibukanya pintu itu,dan kosong.

"kemana peralatan bersih-bersihnya?"guman sehun

"HYUNG KAU MEMBUANG PERALATAN BERSIH-BERSIHMU HAH?"triak sehun

"YA BOCAH APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN?"balas chanyeol

"TIDAK ADA APAPUN DISINI,KAU SUDAH MEMBUANGNYA YA?"

Mendengar sehun teriak dengan kalimat itu,chanyeol bangun dengan kesal

"apa yang tidak ada?" chanyeol menghampiri sehun yang kebingungan

" kau lihat sendiri disini kosong"jelas sehun yakin

Chanyeol membuka pintu perlahan dan disana ada banyak peralatan bersih-bersih yang dimaksud sehun,sehun memandang bingung peralatan itu, bukankah saat ia buka tadi tidak ada apapun didalam sana,tapi sekarang,dalam sekejap mata benda yang dicarinya ada sitempat semestinya.

Sehun mengeleng-geleng kepalanya,dia merasa bingung

"apa matamu sudah rusak?"tanya chanyeol sambil menutup kembali pintu itu

.

"tapi.. tadi tidak ada apapun hyung..aku berani jamin"ucapnya,tidak memperdulikan ucapan sehun,chanyeol kembali beranjak kesofanya,sehun masih merasa bodoh dengan kejadian tadi

"mungkin tadi mataku memang sakit hehe" –batin sehun

Dengan penuh semangat sehun kembali membuka pintu dihadapannya

Cekrek

TENG!

"HUUUAAAAA...Hantuuuuu"sehun lari terbirit-birit keluar apartment chanyeol dengan mengenakan handuknya,mendengar sehun berteriak dan berlarian seperti orang gila, chanyeol bangun dari acara rilexnya dengan tanda tanya penuh dikepalanya

"ada apa?"

Sehun sudah menghilang dari apartmentnya

"ada apa?"tanya chanyeol lagi seakan ada orang lain disampingnya, alih-alih mengejar sehun,chanyeol malah datang menghampiri tempat terakhir sehun sebelum lari keluar apatmennta,ya pintu itu.

Dengan perlahan langkah kakinya mendekati pintu yang tertutup rapat itu,tangannya menghampiri knop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan

Cekrek

Pintu dibuka.

Betapa terkejutnya chanyeol saat ini,matanya membulat sempurna karena sesuatu didepannya, bukan ini bukan peralatan bersih-bersih,tapi sosok seoarang wanita yang mengantung didalamnya dengan dipenuhi darah.

"kau?..."lirih chanyeol

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?'tanya chanyeol,sosok wanita itu langsung mendongak dan memandang chanyeol,dengan mata yang melotot menyeramkan dan juga darah segar yang mengalir didahinya.

"hihihihihhhiii~"

"jangan berisik ditempat orang lain,dan kenapa kau ada disini?" potong chanyeol

"huh! Kau tidak takut sama sekali yaa?" sosok menyeramkan itu bukan lain melainkan hantu bernama baekie,sekarang ia sudah berubah kembali penampilannya saat pertama kali bertemu chanyeol,tidak ada darah didahinya dan tidak ada acara gantung diri tidak ada rambut berantakan.

Blam

Chanyeol membanting pintu itu dengan kasar,ia mengatur nafasnya, ini membuatnya sakit kepala

"ini tidak mungkin terjadi"-batinnya

"heh,sopan sedikit dengan wanitaa,aduhhh hampir saja copot jantung baekie" baekie mengelus dadanya dengan sedih,ia keluar dari dalam sana dengan cara mennembus pintu kayu itu.

"memangnya setelah jantungmu copot apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

"ya jelas aku bisa matilah!"triak baekie kesal

"bukannya kau memang sudah mati,memangnya mau mati sekali lagi?"

"eh? Hhehhehe"

"apa yang kau lakukan ditempatku,kau mengikutiku sampai kemari?"

"setalah baekei pikir-pikir,aku mau meminta bantuanmu"

"bantuanku? Apa?"

"membalaskan dendamku"

"apa?"

TBC

Oke thanks buat yang udah reviews **neomuchanbaek** **,** **exo1lusin** **,** **pingdt** **,** **kurasasasakura** , walaupun yg review belum sampe genap sebelah tangan T_T

Tetap setia nunggu lanjutan ff ini yah.

Jangan Lupa reviewsnya guys yang udah baca, mohon sedikit meluangkan waktu anda untuk sekedar komen ff saya, kurangnya dimana kah gitu, biar entar saya perbaiki ^-^~ kekkeekke


	4. Chapter 4

Siang hari dikediaman seorang pemuda tampan bernama Park Chanyeol.

ini masih siang bolong,tapi chanyeol sepertinya baru saja melihat hantu gentayangngan,tapi itu memang faktanya kalau ada hantu sedang menampakkan diri,buktinya sosok wanita dengan balutan baju putih bergerai dengan rambut panjang nan kusut itu berdirii dihadapan park chanyeol dengan kaki tanpa menyentuh lantai.

"kau sudah gila?" cetus chanyeol kesal

"aku tidak gila,bantu aku kumohooon~"

"aku tidak mau menjadi orang gila karena hantu sepertimu,dan aku tidak mengenalmu oke?,sekarang sebaiknya pergi dan tinggalkan apartmenku jangan ganggu ketenanganku dan orang disekitarku"

"kan baekie sudah bilang namaku,masa iya kau tidak ingat" bantah hantu wanita itu kesal

"well?"

"baiklah,aku Byun Baekhyun,aku biasanya dipanggil baekie,bagaimana?ingatkan sekarang?"tanya hantu yang ternyata bernama lengkap byun baekhyun

"aku tidak tertarik"jawab chanyeol datar

"aku butuh bantuanmu"

"kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

"karena selama ini tidak ada yang bisa membantuku,mereka terlalu penakut sih,kan padahal baekie cantik,manis tidak menakutkan seperti hantu lainnya" jelasnya sambil berkaca,alis chanyeol saling menaut saat mendengar penuturan hantu itu.

"jadi bagaimana tuan chanyeol? Kau mau membantuku?" tanya baekhyun dengan nada rayuan

"tidak" jawab chanyeol sekenanya

"aish,kalau kau tidak mau membantuku aku akan selalu menempel denganmu" ancamnya,chanyeol memandang datar hantu wanita itu

"dia sangat menyusahkan"batin chanyeol

"cari orang lain saja" chanyeol beranjak kekamarnya meninggalkan hantu baekhyun disana yang tercengang tak percaya, chanyeol sudah memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan diri keranjang empuknya,memejamkan matanya untuk segera kealam mimpi lagi,acara tidurnya sempat terganggu dengan kedatangan sehun tiba-tiba, tubuh jangkung itu sudah terlentang dengan rapi,chanyeol sudah merasa nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini.

"jangan tidur dulu~"

 **TENG**

Mata chanyeol kembali terbuka, pemandangan matanya disambut oleh cengiran seoarang wanita,tepatnya roh hantu wanita yang duduk diatas perut chanyeol tanpa merasa berdosa.

"apa yang kau lakukan?''tanya chanyeol tidak suka

"kan baekie sudah bilang,kalau kau tidak mau membantuku akan akan selalu menempel padamu,menganggumu,dan memaksamu membantuku hihihih~" jelas baekhyun sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"kau menduduki perutku,kau berat tahu,dan tunggu kenapa hantu juga berat?" chanyeol menjadi linglung dibuatnya

"memangnya kau mau yang bagaimana?''tanya baekhyun balik

"terserahlah,cepat turun kau membuat perutku sakit"

Baekhyun dengan patuh turun,tapi bukan turun dari tubuh chanyeol melainkan mengeserkan pantat indahnya dari perut chanyeol kebawah :v

"maaf nona hantu,kau menduduki barang pribadiku"

Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa dosa lagi,dan masih belum berniat turun dari tubuh chanyeol,chanyeol memandang datar kearahnya bermaksud menyadarkan kelakuan baekhyun, tapi baekhyun masih belum bergeming, dia tahu apa maksud chanyeol memangdangnya begitu. Namun dia tidak menghiraukannya.

"kau ingin melecehkanku?"chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya,begitu ia bangun wajahnya dan wajah baekhyun bertemu dengan jarak yang cukup dekat,seharusnya chanyeol takut dengan keadaan seperti ini, dimana dia sedang berhadapan begitu dekat dengan hantu,tapi memang pada dasarnya dia bukan seorang yang takut hantu,jadi ini tidak berpengaruh dengannya.

"aku hanya ingin kau membantuku,bukan melecehkanmu tuaan hihii" baekhyun tersenyum manis

"lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan diatas barang pribadi orang lain?"

"apa? Maksudmu benda ini?" dan tanpa diduga baekhyun menyentu barang yang dimaksud chanyeol dengan polosnya,chanyeol sudah mematung dengan isi kepalanya kosong. Baekhyun menertawakan chanyeol dalam diam dan tangan nakalnya masih diatas junior chanyeol yang masih berbalutkan kain.

Cukup sudah chanyeol tidak tahan dengan perlakuan macam ini, dengan kasar ditepisnya tangan baekhyun.

"kau ini hantu cabul,enyahlah dari sini!" chanyeol mendorong baekhyun sehingga baekhyun terjatuh kesamping keranjangnya. Chanyeol bangkit dan beracak pinggang dihadapan baekhyun

"aish kau kasar sekali dengan wanita~" cetus baekhyun

"kau bukan wanita,kau hantu,sekarang pergi" dengan kasar chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun da menyeret tubuh baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya

"hei,lepaskan aku,tanganku sakit tau huhu sakittt" triak baekhyun,namun chanyeol tidak memperdulikan triakan baekhyun

"oke" dengan seketika baekhyun menghilang dari genggaman chanyeol,chanyeol sontak kaget

"kemana dia?" tanyanya

"dengar ya,aku akan tetap menganggumu sampai kau mau membantuku" itu suara baekhyun namun dia tidak terlihat oleh pandangan chanyeol.

Dan setelah pernyataanya baekhyun memang tidak menampakkan dirinya dihadapan chanyeol, melainkan menganggu aktivitas chanyeol dengan perbutannya.

Dalam seminggu itu chanyeol diganggu oleh roh wanita yang bernama baekhyun itu,dimana Chanyeol diikuti kesekolahannya dan menganggu aktivitas sekolahnya,seperti menempel dipundak chanyeol membuat chanyeol keberatan dengan beban dipunggungnya, menghilangkan buku catatannya,menyembunyikan tasnya bahkan sampai ketoilet pun chanyeol masih diganggu dengan cara menghilangkan tisu saat chanyeol ingin menggunakannya.

Dirumah chanyeol lebih tidak tenang,isi rumahnya diberantakan dan mendengar suara-suara aneh dan lampu sering hidup-mati sendiri, air kran yang hidup dan mati sendiri,jendela terbuka dimalam hari, dan lainnya.

Saat ini chanyeol sedang berendam,seharian disekolah dengan kejadian aneh cukup membuatnya lelah,dan ditambah dirumah sendiri saja ia tidak merasakan ketenangan, chanyeol butuh ketenangan. Dan sepertinya ini cukup menenangkan,karena tidak ada gangguan dari hantu yang bernama baekhyun itu, tapi itu semua salah,sekarang semua itu berakhir saat sosok baekhyun menampakkan wujudnya dihadapan chanyeol.

"yaakkk! Kau membuatku kaget"pekik chanyeol gentelmen -_-, sang pelaku hanya tersenyum mengejek

"yak,hantu cabul,kau masih saja mengangguku,dan sekarang kau mengintipku mandi" bentak chanyeol kesal

"aku tidak mengintip,tapi melihat hihihi~"

Chanyeol menyerah sekarang,dilihatnya sosok hantu yang sedang berdiri disana dengan tatapan polosnya, dan ia berpikir untuk segera menghilangkan hantu itu. Ia sudah tak tahan terhadap semua perlakuan ini, dia ingin kehidupan normalnya kembali.

"jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"tanyanya pasrah

"nah! Begitu dong kan baekie senang hihi~, jadi begini aku ingin balas dendamku pada orang yang telah membunuhku" jelasnya serius

"apa alasannya membunuhmu?"

"dia pamanku sendiri,paman yang aku sayangi dan yang kupercaya dia ternyata menghianatiku dan kedua orang tuaku, saat itu aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku dan juga paman,ibuku bernama cho sungmin sebelum menikah dengan ayahku dan ayahku byun donghae,adik dari ibuku yang bernama cho kyuhyun.

Paman ternyata cemburu pada ayahku yang memperoleh kepercayaan dari kakek untuk meneruskan usahanya, paman tidak setuju,karena menurutnya semua hak itu seharusnya dia yang dapatkan,maka dari itu diam-diam setelah penyerahan hak kuasa,paman merencanakan kematian ayahku yang kebetulan ketahuan olehku.

Begitu dia sadar aku mengetahui semua rencana jahatnya,pada tengah malam dia memasuki kamarku dan menyeret paska diriku untuk ikut dengannya, tentu saja aku melawan tapi aku bukanlah gadis yang kuat, aku hanya gadis yang lemah sehingga perlawanan yang kuusahakan tidak ada efek apapun dan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Dan sampailah aku pada suatu ruang rahasia yang ternyata bertempat tepat dibawah rumahku, untuk memasukinya ada satu pintu rahasia yang tersembunyi digudang, ruang itu begitu gelap dan banyak sarang laba-laba yang menyeramkan, keadaan pengap membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

Paman berkata "maaf baekie sayangku, paman terpaksa melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita semua"

Dia mendorongku kedepan dengan keras

"apa yang paman pikirkan? Ini semua tidak seharusnya terjadi,paman ku mohoon…" lirihku penuh harap,dia menyungingkan senyuman yang tak pernah ia tunjukan sebelumnya, begitu berbeda dengan paman yang kukenal selama ini, dia penyayang dan baik hati dan juga lembut, ini semua berbalikan dari selama ini terlihat

"maaf baekie sayang, salahkan saja ayahmu yang menjadi pengacau dalam keluarga ibumu, paman minta maaf akan hal itu, tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati disini,tepat setelah urusanku dan ayahmu terselesaikan aku akan mengeluarkanmu" jelasnya tanpa dosa, aku memohon tapi paman kyuhyun tak mau mendengarkan perkataanku, dan setelah itu dia menghilang dibalik pintu itu dan mengurungku disana, aku tidak tau berapa lama aku sudah disana dan tidak ada yang menemukanku hingga keadaanku semakin lemah dan lemah dan lemah total, ternyata paman tidak menepati janjinya dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkanku dari sana selamanya"

baekhyun menangis sesegukan, chanyeol melihat prihatin baekhyun

"jadi? Penyebab itu semua pamanmu?"tanya chanyeol

"tentu!, saat itu aku hanya merasa ingin tidur,dan akupun tertidur sampai ketika aku bangun masih melihat keadaan yang sama namun aku menjadi heran kenapa ada aku yang satu lagi,kupikir aku bermimpi tenyata tidak"

"apa yang terjadi?'' tanya chanyeol penasaran

"jasad dan rohku sudah terpisah, yang menandakan aku sudah mati" jelas baekhyun

"bagaimana ibu dan ayahmu?"

"ternyata mereka sudah duluan dibunuh oleh paman, mereka juga sudah tidak ada"

"baiklah, sekarang apa rencana mu?" chanyeol sepertinya luluh dengan cerita baekhyun kali ini, dia berpikir tidak ada salahnya membantu gadis itu tidak tepatnya roh gadis itu setelah mendengarkan ceritanya yang sangat tragis.

"membunuh Cho kyuhyun" ucapnya jelas, alis chanyeol bertautan

"baekhyun..." baru kali ini chanyeol memanggil nama baekhyun dengan lembut, baekhyun menoleh kearah chanyeol dengan sendu

"membalas dendam bukanlah hal yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah terlebih dengan cara membunuh orang" jelasnya, baekhyun merasa tidak terima dengan pendapat chanyeol

"aku tidak peduli, lagian rohku menjadi tidak tenang karenanya"

"jika ayah dan ibumu sudah tiada dan juga pamanmu siapa yang akan meneruskan usaha yang diwariska kakekmu nanti?"

Pertanyaan chanyeol membuat baekhyun terdiam, dia belum memikirkan tentang itu.

"aku tidak tau..." baekhyun menpout bibirnya,chanyeol bangun dari acara merendamnya dan berjalan mendekati sangkutan handuknya, chanyeol melilitkan handuk sebatas pinggangnya dengan santai,sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan baekhyun. Tapi beda dengan baekhyunnya sendiri, wajahnya memerah dan dengan reflek kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya, chanyeol berbalik.

"hei.. kenapa kau menutup wajahmu?''

"aish apa-apaan kau ini, berjalan telanjang didepan seorang gadis, dan kau masih bertanya kenapa aku menutup wajahku?'' semprot baekhyun

"oh yaampun aku lupa atau kau yang lupa, kau bukan lagi seorang gadis,kau kan hantu, dan lagi bukankah kau pernah memegang juniorku tanpa rasa malu sebelumnya? Kenapa sekarang kau bersikap seolah sangat polos?" balas chanyeol

"aish kau laki-laki menyebalkan,kan hari itu aku cuma becanda" cicit baekhyun namun chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya, chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dan menarik tangganya, baekhyun tersontak kaget

"apa?"tanya bingung

"ikut aku" chanyeol menyeret baekhyun keluar kamar mandinya dan menuju kamarnya, baekhyun bingung dengan chanyeol

"ada apa sih?"-batinnya

"kau tau,aku cukup simpati dengan ceritamu tadi, tapi sebelum aku membantumu aku rasa aku harus memperjelas sesuatu dulu denganmu" chanyeol menyuruh baekhyun duduk didekatnya yang sedang medudukan bokongnya diranjang, dengan patuh baekhyun menurut

"apa itu?"

"tentang balas dendam dengan cara membunuh, aku tidak setuju..aku.."

"tapi aku.." baekhyun memotong pembicaraan chanyeol karena merasa keberatan

"hei nona dengarkan aku bicara dulu" potong chanyeol lagi

"huh iya iyaa"

"biar aku usulkan untuk tidak mengunakan cara itu,itu terlalu berlebihan kau tahu? Membunuhnya dan usaha kakekmu tidak ada lagi penerusnya, dan lagi mungkin saja pamanmu sekarang sudah berkeluarga,ini akan berakibatkan dampaknya pada anak dan istrinya, jadi kau cukup membuatnya menyesal atas apa yang pernah dia buat sebelumnya" jelas chanyeol, baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya merasa bingung

"lalu bagaimana caranya?"

"aku rasa cukup menakutinya atau menerornya,dan buat dia menyesal, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun nampak menimang-nimang usulan chanyeol, baekhyun memandang chanyeol lama, baekhyun bisa melihat kalau namja itu sekarang sedang serius, dengan anggukannya baekhyun sudah memmberitahu chanyeol bahwa dia…..

TBC

Gimana, next?

Reviewnya ditunggu guys ^^~

buat silent reader diharapkan segera sadar, hargai karya orang, apa susahnya cuman ngoment doang setelah baca karya orang yang udah susah-sudah dibuat, yang pernah bikin ff pasti tau betapa susahnya buat ff bahkan yang hanya beberapa lembar

v


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap sebelumnya**

" _biar aku usulkan untuk tidak mengunakan cara itu,itu terlalu berlebihan kau tahu? Membunuhnya dan usaha kakekmu tidak ada lagi penerusnya, dan lagi mungkin saja pamanmu sekarang sudah berkeluarga,ini akan berakibatkan dampaknya pada anak dan istrinya, jadi kau cukup membuatnya menyesal atas apa yang pernah dia buat sebelumnya" jelas chanyeol, baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya merasa bingung_

 _"_ _lalu bagaimana caranya?"_

 _"_ _aku rasa cukup menakutinya atau menerornya,dan buat dia menyesal, bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 **Chap 5**

Suasana sunyi tengah meliputi apartment chanyeol, bukan apa-apa, itu hanya karena dia sudah terlelap tidur, mengingat terakhir kali dia selalu tidur telat karena susah tidur dengan gangguan-gangguan jahil yang dilakukan seorang hantu cantik padanya. Namun, sepertinya ini semua sudah berakhir.

Chanyeol terlihat tidur dengan damai, wajah tampan itu begitu polos saat ia memasuki alam mimpinya, ini cukup awal untuk tertidur, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, namun namja berparas tampan itu sudah berangkat kealam bawah sadarnya.

Baekhyun, hantu wanita cantik itu tengah berbaring tepat disebalah namja bernama lengkap park chanyeol, baekhyun berbalik menyamping dan mendapatkan wajah polos chanyeol yang sedang tertidur.

Kenapa hantu juga ikut tidur? Aneh bukan?

Baekhyun memang sesosok arwah yang sudah tak berjasad, namun keberadaannya seakan nyata dimata park chanyeol, gadis itu terlihat seperti gadis pada umumnya memang ada perbedaan, namun untuk seorang hantu, baekhyun terlalu cantik untuk dipanggil hantu bukan?

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya baekhyun memperhatikan wajah chanyeol dengan lekat dan serius, sebelumnya sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk untuk hanya menganggu namja ini saja, tapi tidak disangka hanya karena permintaannya dikabulkan hubungannya dan chanyeol sedikit membaik, dia tidak perlu menganggu namja itu lagi.

Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah dan kasihan, mengingat dia pernah berbuat hal jahil terhadap chanyeol, walau pada pertemuan pertamanya dia hanya berniat untuk menjahili saja. Lama memperhatikan wajah namja disampingnya, ternyata objek pandangannya terganggu akan hal itu.

"hei hantu cabul, jangan melihatku dengan tatapan mesummu itu" chanyeol bangun membuka matanya dan mendapatkan baekhyun yang sedang memandang kearahnya, baekhyun salah tingkah

"apa kau bilang bocah, hantu cabul? Memangnya apa yang pernah kulakukan padamu eoh?" bantah baekhyun seraya bangun dari tidurnya.

"kau pernah memegang adikku"

"hah adik,kau punya adik?" tanya baekhyun polos

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya

"jangan berpura-pura polos, kau itukan hantu mesum, pengintip juga" tambah chanyeol dengan nada mengejek, tentu baekhyun tidak terima dengan semua itu

"enak saja, baekie itu bukan pengintip dan juga mesum, wajahmu itu yang mesum dasar..." bantah baekhyun sambil menpout bibirnya, chanyeol bangun

"lihat baik-baik, apa yang mesum dari wajah tampanku?" tanya chanyeol percaya diri sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah baekhyun, baekhyun merona dan gugup.

Apa ini? Baekhyun gugup? Seorang hantu juga bisa gugup eoh? :v

" aish pokoknya kau yang mesum bukan baekie, mana mungkin gadis semanis baekie itu mesum, nih liat wajah baekie ituu..." baekhyun bertingkah lucu seakan sedang memamerkan aegyonya dan reflek mendekatkan wajahnya saat ia ingin memperlihatkan wajah manisnya pada chanyeol, dan

 **CUP**

Itu diluar rencana, baekhyun tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir chanyeol dengan bibirnya, keduanya mematung seakan mereka sudah dibekukan dan jam sudah dihentikan.

"KYAAAA" sudah ditebak bahwa itu suara baekhyun dan jelas tidak mungkin jika chanyeol yang memekik dengan suara cempreng seperti itu, baekhyun terbang dan mundur menjauh dari chanyeol yang menjadi gadis bodoh saat itu, baekhyun sudah diujung kamar chanyeol bagian atas,persis seperti cicak yang kehausan dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan sambil menutup bagian mulutnya.

Chanyeol? Apa kabar? Chanyeol seakan baru terbagun dari mimpinya, sepertinya mimpi chanyeol kali ini kurang mengenakkan, buktinya wajahnya sedikit muram.

"turun dari situ sekarang juga!" seru chanyeol sambil menatap baekhyun yang diatas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikann

"huhuhu, itu... itu.. tidak sengaja, itu tidak sengaja ,iya benar, baekie tidak berbohong" jawab baekhyun was-was.

"kubilang turun!" bentak chanyeol

Baekhyun terlihat begitu gugup dan takut, dengan perlahan baekhyun turun keranjang chanyeol. Mereka terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang sedang memarahi putri kecilnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan hah?'' bentak chanyeol

"sungguh chanyeol, itu tidak sengaja hiks hikss maafkan baekieee" baekhyun mendekat kearah chanyeol dan bergelantungan manja dilengannya sambil merebahkan kepalanya dibahu chanyeol.

(woi beak elu hantu hantuuu, kelakuan elu mih:v maap aye nyempil :D ).

Chanyeol sendiri kehabisan kata-kata dengan baekhyun padahal niatnya ingin memarahi baekhyun,tapi melihat tingkah tak terduga dari baekhyun sendiri, ia menjadi bimbang.

"itu ciuman pertamaku.." cicit chanyeol

TENG!

Ternyata telinga baekhyun masih bagus dan berfungsi dengan baik

"jadi, baekie orang pertama yang menciummu dong hihihiii ih lucunyaaa" baekhyun kegirangan sendiri

"ingatlah,kalau kau bukan lagi "orang'' saat ini, kau hantu, jadi aku... aish bagaimana bisa ciuman pertamaku bersama hantu, kau merusak hidupku" chanyeol membanting tubuhnya kekasur dan menarik selimut tebalnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya,baekhyun mematung bingung.

"kau kenapa sih? Senang ya bisa ciuman sama baekie? Hihihi ngaku saja hayooo...hihihi" goda baekhyun kegirangan

"kalau kau masih berisik, kupastikan rohmu sengsara" intruksi chanyeol kesal,tapi buka baekhyun namanya kalau mau diam hanya dengan kata-kata seperti itu :v.

.

.

.

"hyuuuuung..spadaaaaaa"

Tok

Tok

Tok

"oh hay hun"chanyeol keluar dari apartmentnya dengan baju seragam sekolah yang lengkap dan rapi

"wiiih,tumbeh hyung udah siap buat berangkat, kan biasanya jam segini masih molor heheh" namja putih pucat itu nyegir kuda sebelum tangan chanyeol mendarat dikepalanya

Tak !

"aishh" desisnya

"aaissh hyung sakit tahu"

.

.

.

" jadi mimpi apa semalam sampai bangun sepagi ini?'' sehun kembali membuka pembicaraan dengan chanyeol saat mereka ditegah perjalan menuju kesekolah.

"jangan tanya" jawab chanyeol sekenanya

"ceritakan padaku..." paksa sehun

"sehun..kubilang hentikan"

"cerita saja hyuung..., pasti mimpi basah sama artis seksi yee ahahhahah" ketawa sehun kembali pecah,chanyeol melihat sehun dengan tatapan mematikannya, sehun memang takut jika chanyeol hyungnya marah, tapi ketika keadaan aneh seperti itu dia kehilangan rasa takutnya, dan sifat jahilnya muncul.

"jadi hyung? Artis mana yang jadi targetmu semalam?" tanya sehun penasaran

"yak, bocah ini..., apa isi kepalamu sampah semua eoh?" kembali kepala sang sehun kena hantaman park chanyeol dengan sadisnya, oh sehun mengaduh sekali lagi :D.

"aku mimpi buruk" jawab chanyeol

"mimpi seburuk apa sih? Sampai hyung bangun pagi dan memukulku seperti ini, awas kuadukan ke eommaku"

"aku bermimpi berciuman dengan seorang hantu"

TENG!

Oh sehun mematung,lalu burung gagak lewat

WAK WAK WAK...

"HAHAHAHAHA..." oke kali ini tertawa itu cukup berlebihan, sehun tertawa mengelegar sambil berguling-guling dijalanan, tentu saja orang disekitar menjadi menoleh padanya.

"heh, sehun yaa" panggil chanyeol malu

"hahha,iya hyung hahha iya aduuuh perutku, lihat bus kita sudah datang haha ayo" sehun memasuki bus itu mendahului chanyeol, dan chanyeol yang menyusulnya dengan wajah malu

Sehun dan chanyeol tidak mendapat tempat duduk,karena bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah penuh dan sangat sesak,dan jadilah mereka berdiri.

"jadi hyung,apa ini efek kau yang selalu menyendiri dan tanpa pasangan? Sehingga kau bermimpi berciuman dengan hantu? Mppffftt" sehun tidak kuasa menahan tawanya

"berhentilah membicara tentang hal itu sehun, atau kubuat mulutmu berhenti bicara" chanyeol berbicara tanpa melihat kearah sehun seakan dia sangat marah, namun jauh didalam dirinya, chanyeol sangat malu ditertawakan oleh sehun.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa suasana kelas chanyeol sunyi ketika ulangan mendadak datang, sama seperti saat ini, ulangan matematika yang mendadak membuat seluruh isi kelasnya menjadi sangat serius dan sunyi.

Chanyeol sebenarnya belum siap dengan ulangan dadakan , kepalanya masih kacau, jam yang diberikan gurunya sudah berjalah setengah dari waktu yang diberikan, tapi kertas milik chanyeol masih bersih seperti pertama kali diserahkan padanya.

Chanyeol memandang datar kedepan, didepan terdapat seorang namja paruh baya dengan kepala setengah botak dan memakai kaca mata bulat besar sambil memegang tongkat disampingnya, matanya melihat kesegala arah,yah itu dia guru matematika chanyeol.

"hai hihhii" kemunculan sosok gadis didepannya membuat chanyeol terjatuh kaget, semua orang melihat kearah chanyeol heran? Dan bertanya "ada apa?". Chanyeol bangun segera dan membenarkan tempat duduknya

"ada apa tuan Park?"tanya saem

"tidak ada pak" jawabnya serius

Ini pertama kalinya seorang Park Chanyeol membuat malu dirinya sendiri.

"apa yang kau lakukan hah?" bisiknya pada baekhyun

"menemanimu hihihi" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil

"jangan membuat ulah" balas chanyeol

"aku tidak, kan baeiki tidak ngapa-ngapain" bela baekhyun

"wah lihat, kau tidak bisa matematika ya? heheh sama baekie juga dulu tidak bisa dan tidak suka matematika" baekhyun memperhatikan kertas ulangan chanyeol yang masih bersih dan tertawa kecil

"pergilah,kau berisik" chanyeol mengambil pulpen dan kertas ulangannya dan mulai menulis beberapa angka

"mau kubantu?"tanya tanya baekhyun

"kau bilangkan tidak bisa matematika tadi"

"aku bisa mencontekanmu dari teman-temanmu hihiih, tunggu yaa biar kulihat" tidak menunggu jawaban chanyeol lagi, baekhyun sudah bergerak kesan-kesini mencari tahu lembaran siapa saja yang mulai penuh atau terisi.

Baekhyun melihat keseluruh ruangan dan membisikkan jawaban pada chanyeol, baekhyun tidak terlihat oleh orang lain dia hanya terlihat oleh chanyeol saat ini, jadi baekhyun dengan leluasa bisa kesana kemari

"nah, kan kalau ada baekie tugasmu lebih mudah kan hihihi" baekhyun merasa bangga telah membantu chanyeol hari ini, chanyeol hanya memandang datar kearahnya, padahal chanyeol tergolong siswa cerdas.

"dan ingat, pulang sekolah, seperti rencana kita,jangan lupa" baekhyun menghilang dari hadapan chanyeol seketika.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bergegas pulang saat bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran berbunyi riang, langkah pastinya menuntun chanyeol kedepan gerbang sekolah saat ini, dan

"hyuung...woi..hyuung" triakan itu membuat chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat, dan dia bisa melihat sehun yang berlari seperti mengikuti acara lomba olimpiade.

Host

Host

"kau keterlaluan hyung, kau melupakanku" sehun bergelantuan dilengan chanyeol

"bocah, jangan seperti itu padaku" chanyeol meleraikan tangannya

"lagian aku hari ini ada urusan lain, jadi kau pulang sendiri saja" tambah chanyeol

"memang kau mau kemana hyung?" sehun mengekori chanyeol

"yang jelas bukan urusan mu, kau pulanglah duluan" jawab chanyeol

"aku ikut saja ya hyung?"

Langkah chanyeol terhenti dan berbalik menhadap sehun

"kau tidak mengerti ya, aku bilang pulang saja duluan aku ada urusan lain yang harus kuselesaikan sendiri" jelas chanyeol sambil menoyor kepala sehun

"kau juga tidak mengerti ya hyung, aku bilang aku mau ikut" jawab sehun sambil menepis tangan chanyeol

"kau tidak bisa ikut oh sehun, mengerti?"

"aku tidak mengerti, makanya bawa aku ikut denganmu hyung..."

Pertengkaran kecil kedua sahabat itu kembali terjadi, meresa tidak ada akhirnya bertengkar dengan sehun yang memaksa ikut, chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan sehun ikut bersamanya, sehun bersorak gembira.

Mengijinkan sehun ikut bersamanya berarti chanyeol akan melibatkan sehun dalam masalahnya kali ini, ini diluar perkiraan chanyeol, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin sehun ikut-ikutan dalam masalahnya, tapi itu terjadi juga karena sehun sendiri yang memaksa ikut.

"oh ya hyung? Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?"tanya sehun yang duduk dibangku sebelah chanyeol, mereka berdua dalam bus sekarang.

"sudah kubilang, jika ingin ikut jangan banyak tanya" jawab chanyeol cuek, sehun mendengus kesal

"oh ya hyung, ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu"

"apa? Tentang memancing bersama ayahmu? Apa kali ini kau bermandian lumpur?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada mengejeknya

"aish bukan itu, tapi kau ingat saat aku datang kerumahmu hari itu..."

"ingat sekali Tuan OH SEHUN, kau datang mengotori rumahku tanpa bertanggung jawab" potong chanyeol, sehun tersenyum memaklumi

"heheh maaf maaf hyung, kau tau hari itu berniat membersihkannya, tapi, tapi aku itu melihat hantu dirumahmu..." jelas sehun takut, chanyeol menoleh

"hantu? Kau takut hantu?"tanya chanyeol

"ya tentu saja hyung, makhluk mengerikan itu.." sehun mengedik ngeri sambil membayangkan sosok menyeramkan yang pernah ia lihat

"kau sudah tau takut hantu, kenapa sekarang kau ikut denganku?" tanya chanyeol, sehun bingung

"hah? Maksud hyung?" tanyanya

"kau tau hari ini aku akan membantu seorang hantu, dan sekarang kau ikutan" jelas chanyeol sambil menyengir bodoh sambil menaik turun alisnya, sehun melotot tidak percaya

"tunggu sebentar tuan, apa maksudmu?'' tanya sehun takut

" kau dan aku akan membantu seorang hantu tuan oh" jawab chanyeol

"kau becanda hyung!"

"tidak, ini serius"

Oke sekarang kembali terdengar pertengkaran antara Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol yang mengundang banyak mata melihat kearah mereka, mereka terlihat seperti dua orang bodoh yang bertengkar dengan topik yang aneh.

.

.

.

Bus berhenti kedua namja tampan itu turun dari bus dan pertengkaran juga sudah mereda, chanyeol dan sehun sama-sama diam setelah turun dari bus mereka tadi. Sehun sudah mendengarkan cerita chanyeol tentang"hantu wanita" yang disebut chanyeol, dan karena sudah terlanjur ikut sehun mau tidak mau akan ikut saja dengan rencana chanyeol.

"kau yakin akan aman hyung?" tanya sehun was-was dibelakang chanyeol yang sedang memantau keadaan sekitar

"tidak tau, jangan berisik" jawab chanyeol

Chanyeol dan sehun sedang mengendap-ngendap diperkarangan hijau yang luas milik seorang Cho kyuhyun.

Kenapa mengendap-ngendap?

Itu karena mereka tidak diijinkan masuk, setelah bertanya dan meminta ijin pada satpam didepan rumah itu secara baik-baik, mereka tetap tidak diijinkan, maka disinilah kedua namja ini nekad menerobos masuk secara diam-diam.

"lihat hun, disebelah sana"

 **TBC**

Maaf baru update dari sekian lama, aku hampir lupa buat update,soalnya malas ngecek ff sendiri,soalnya liat riview dikit amat -_-, ternyata ff ga laku yak hahha

Btw Thanks buat yang udah riview, dan aku sangat menghargai yang udah mau sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk memberi pendapat buat ff ini, dan diharapkan bagi pembaca gelap segera mendapat cahaya terang-_- dan sadar dengan kelakuannya


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap sebelumnya**

" _kau yakin akan aman hyung?" tanya sehun was-was dibelakang chanyeol yang sedang memantau keadaan sekitar_

 _"_ _tidak tau, jangan berisik" jawab chanyeol_

 _Chanyeol dan sehun sedang mengendap-ngendap diperkarangan hijau yang luas milik seorah Cho kyuhyun._

 _"_ _lihat hun, disebelah sana"_

 **Chap 6**

Siang menuju sore hari, langit terlihat mulai gelap karena awan hitam tengah memenuhi cakrawala menandakan akan datangnya hujan, mendung? Yah, mendung secara tiba-tiba datang dan mengelapkan hari, tak lama kemudian rintik-rintik hujan turun perlahan membasahi bumi.

Cho kyuhyun seorang pengusaha yang berhasil dalam bidangnya tengah duduk santai didepan jendela kaca besarnya, dengan memegang secangkir kopi hangat dan memandangi butiran-butiran air yang mengetuk kacanya.

Sesekali dia menyeruput kopinya dengan damai dan sebuah buku menemani seorang kyuhnyun disore gelap itu, raut wajahnya sangat serius saat membaca kata demi kata dalam buku tersebut

"tuan.." seorang wanita paruh baya datang membawa sepiring kue yang terlihat manis

"taruh saja disana bi" jawabnya tanpa menoleh, wanita tua itu langsung menaruh kue itu dan keluar segera.

JEDUARRR

"uhukkk uhuuuukkk" suara petir yang begitu keras membuat kyuhyun kaget dan menyemprot kopinya yang baru saja diteguk

"aish, bajuku.." serunya sambil melihat baju kemeja putih yang dipakainya telah dihiasi tumpahan kopi, kyuhyun bangun dan melepas bajunya berniat mengantikan baju yang bersih.

.

.

.

"hyung, bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan?''

"jangan berisik sehun, suaramu yang akan membuat kita ketahuan"

Chanyeol dan sehun telah berhasil memasuki rumah cho kyuhyun, beruntung hujan yang lebat sehingga para maid dirumahnya tidak berlalu lalang ,para maid lebih duduk berkumpul didapur,karena pada keadaan seperti itu tuan mereka tidak banyak meminta mereka melakukan ini dan itu, sehingga memudahkan aksi kedua namja tampan itu.

Chanyeol dan sehun mengecek satu per satu kamar dirumah kyuhnyun, saat ini mereka masih mengecek bagian lantai dasar, chanyeol yang mengecek dan sehun yang bertugas berjaga-jaga. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar aktivitas mengecek itu sudah berlangsung berjam-jam, dan haripun semakin gelap.

"hyung sebenanya apa yang kita cari?"bisik sehun

"kita harus menemukan kotak musik baekhyun" jawabnya

"untuk apa? Bukannya kita akan membalas dendam dia?"

"aish sehun, yang akan membalas dendam itu bukan kita, baekhyun akan melakukannya sendiri" jelas chanyeol masih sambil mengecek kamar-kamar atau ruanga-ruangan disana

"lalu untuk apa kita disini?" sehun masih belum memahami rencana chanyeol sepenuhnya

"kita harus menemukan kotak musik baekhyun, sehun..aish pintu ini dikunci" chanyeol masih memaksa pintu itu terbuka

"kotak itu untuk apa hyung?"

"ada kunci didalamnya"

"hyung,ada yang datang"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mengantikan kemeja yang dibasahi kopinya dengan baju tidur. Baju berwarna biru tua dengan motif bulan sabit dan bintang menjadi pilihannya. hari semakin gelap, kyuhyun merasa ingin tidur cepat malam ini, apalagi dengan cuaca yang sangat mendukung untuk bermalas-malasan diatas ranjang.

Tubuh berisinya naik keranjang dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan untuk menuju alam mimpinya

"pamaan..." suara itu

"pamaaan~"

Kyuhyun mendengarkan suara seorang gadis yang tak asing dengannya, namun dia tidak menghiraukannya, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mendengar halusinasi suara yang mirip dengan keponakannnya yang dulu.

"paman"

Suara itu semakin dekat, kali ini kyuhyun merasa suara ini terlalu jelas terdengar oleh pendengarannya, perlahan matanya dibuka

DEG!

Seketika tubuhnya menegang, mata yang melotot takut.

"baekie.." lirihnya

"hai paman, apa kabar hihihi~" jawab bayangan itu

"tidak, tidak, tidak lagi, baekie sudah tidak ada" kyuhnyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan membuang pikiran buruknya, tapi ketika ia melihat lagi sosok gadis itu masih saja ada didekatnya dengan tersenyum manis.

BRUK

Kyuhyun bangun, menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar dan meloncat dari ranjangnya

"tidak, tidak ini tidak benar" kyuhyun masih mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"apa yang tidak benar paman? Paman tidak mengenali baekie lagi?" sosok gadis itu terus mendekat kearahnya dan kyuhyun semakin gemetar, walau selama ini ia dihantui rasa bersalah pada keponakannya dulu dan bayangan-bayangannya datang menganggu, tapi baru kali ini bayangan yang ia lihat begitu jelas.

"pergi? Siapa kau?" tanya kyuhyun was-was

"paman tega sekali denganku, paman tidak sayang baekie lagi... hiks hikssss"

"kau, pergi dari sini, aku tidak mengenalimu.." bentaknya

"paman benar-benar kejam" sosok gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun menghembus nafas lega.

"jangan berpikir aku akan memaafkan paman~" lalu suara yang sama terdengar kembali.

JEDUAR

Suara petir kembali membuat kyuhyun meloncat kaget, jendela terbuka sendiri dan masuklah angin kencang menerbangkan gorden-gorden dalam kamar kyuhyun, bukan hanya itu, seluruh benda dalam kamarnya bergerak sendiri.

Lemari yang terbuka dan tertutup sendiri, lampu yang padam dan menyala sendiri, semua kulisan dalam kamarnya terbang-terbang sendiri, kyuhyun berkeringat dingin, ia belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini rasa takut menyelimutinya ia berlari ketakutan menuju pintu.

KREK

Dengan keadaan yang menyesakkan dan menakutkan seperti ini, pintu kamarnya malah tidak bisa dibuka, dia tidak ingat kalau tadi ia mengunci kamarnya, dengan rasa terburu-buru kyuhyun memaksa buka kunci pintu kamarnya, tapi itu tidak berfungsi sama sekali, pintu itu masih saja tidak bisa dibuka.

Keringat telah membasahi dahinya, kunci itu masih saja sangat susah dibuka, lalu benda-benda yang tadinya terbang kesana kemari dengan sendirinya terhenti.

Semua barang terlihat mengambang dan melihat keadaan berubah kyuhyun secara tidak sadar menghentikan rencana untuk membuka pintu, ini kejadian aneh yang pernah ia temui, kenapa semua itu bisa terjadi? Ia terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Baru satu langkah saja yang kyuhyun lakukan, sekarang barang yang tadinya mengambang malah terbang dengan kecepan tinggi kearahnya, karena ini terlihat seperti serangan tiba-tiba kyuhyun tidak sempat terhindar.

Salah satu lukisan kesayangnya yang ia pajang dikamarnya menghantam kepalanya dengan cukup keras, sehingga mengakibatkan sudut dahinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan pening, tiba-tiba penglihatannya sedikit terganggu.

Belum sampai dengan itu sekarang benda lain datang menghampiri kyuhyun, kursi? Ya itu menjadi barang kedua yang akan menyerang kyuhyun saat ini, kursi itu terbang menuju kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, melihat benda itu akan mendatanginya,kyuhyun menghidar menjauh, tapi ia tak sepenuhnya selamat, kaki kirinya mendapatkan benturan dari kursi itu, mengakibatkan kyuhyun terjatuh kesakitan.

"apa yang terjadi? TOLOOOONG...TOLOOONG..."triaknya sambil berusaha mengedor-ngedor pintu, tapi sepertinya tidak ada satupun orang yang datang menolongnya.

Kyuhyun semakin cemas, baju tidurnya telah dibasahi keringatnya sendiri, lalu terdengar ada benda yang berpindah sendiri, meja kerjanya, meja itu bergerak perlahan mendekatinya, kyuhyun bangun dan mengambil langkah untuk berlari, namun ia tidak sempat.

Meja itu menghimpitnya diantara dinding kamar, pergerakan kyuhyun terkunci, lalu sosok gadis yang sangat dikenali kyuhyun muncul dihadapannya dengan raut wajah sedih

" kau tahu paman? Aku benar-benar kecewa denganmu.." lirih sosok gadis itu yang tak lain adalah baekhyun

"kami semua mempercayaimu, tapi kau menghianati kami semua, ayah dan ibu dan juga aku,semua menyayangimu, tapi apa? Kau membalas dengan membunuh kami semua"

Kyuhyun semakin bergetar,dan baekhyun semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"tidak baekie, paman terpaksa melakukan itu semua.. maafkan paman.."

Bulir air mata jatuh begitu saja dari matanya.

"apa menurut paman semudah itu memaafkan orang sepertimu paman?"

"aku..a,aku tau..paman bersalah baekie,maafkan paman, maafkan aku hiks" isaknya

.

.

.

"hun rusak saja kalau tidak bisa dibuka" chanyeol dan sehun berhasil masuk kedalam ruangan yang dikunci rapat tadi, tapi setelah masuk, ternyata itu adalah gudang yang tidak pernah dibuka lagi.

Merasa gudang ini sangat aneh, sehun dan chanyeol masuk dan mencoba memeriksa gudang tersebut. Dan benar saja ada banyak barang disana dan salah satunya barang yang mereka cari.

Kotak musik.

Kotak musik baekhyun terletak disudut ruangan dengan banyak sarang laba-laba mengotori kotak itu, namun ternyata tidak semudah itu mengambilnya, kotak itu dirantai rapi dengan gembok pada 3 sisi, untuk mengambil kotak itu, sehun dan chanyeol harus membuka ke tiga gembok tersebut terlebih dahulu.

Bukan sembarangan gembok, ketiga gembok itu cukup besar dan menyulitkan chanyeol dan sehun untuk melepaskanya, kunci tidak mereka temukan, dan jadilah mereka membuka paksa, dengan cara merusak gembok tersebut.

Berulang kali chanyeol menghantam kepala salah satu gembok itu dengan benda keras apa saja yang ada didekatnya.

"hyung, aku rasa ini tidak akan berhasil, apa perlu kita mengunakan benda ini?" sehun menunjuk kediding, tepat disampingnya disana bergantung kapak merah. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya

"aku rasa idemu kali ini bagus tuan oh"

"kapan ide pangeran tampan ini pernah buruk tuan park ?" sehun menaik turunkan alisnya, chanyeol memandang datar dan mengambil kapak yang tergantung itu.

TAK TAK TAK (anggap saja bunyi ketika chanyeol menghantam gembok itu dengan kapak :v ).

"siapa disitu...?" terdengar yang berteriak diluar sana, sehun dan chanyeol menoleh bersamaan.

"apa yang kaliann lakukan disini? Siapa kalian?"

TBC

Yahoo yahoo hallo? :v masih ada yang minat dengan ff gua kah? :v gua sendiri dah lupa update ternyata, maafkan amatir ini yang pikun ini-3- , dan lagi gua tetap berterimakasih yang sudah memaksa jari-jari kalian buat sekedar ngetik buat beberapa patah kata buat riview ff gua yang memang kualitas rendahan T_T, so big thanks buat yang tetap baca dan riview dan kembali saya (?) bantu sadarkan bagi pembaca gelap buat baca ditempat terang beb entar mata lu rabun lagi, kalo udah ditempat terang jangan lupa buat belajar ngetik komen ya say :V

btw gua rencana buat squeel buat ini ff ada yang masih minat? Dibuatkah? Ato stop aja kah sampe endnya, soalnya ga lama lagi kok bakalan kelar ini epep :v  
gimana nih? Ada saran?/bacot -3- see yaaaaa


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap sebelumnya**

" _apa menurut paman semudah itu memaafkan orang sepertimu paman?"_

" _aku..a,aku tau..paman bersalah baekie,maafkan paman, maafkan aku hiks" isaknya_

 _._

" _siapa disitu...?" terdengar yang berteriak diluar sana, sehun dan chanyeol menoleh bersamaan._

" _apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Siapa kalian?"_

 **Chap 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan sehun terikat. Kedua tangan namja tampan ini terikat dengan seutas tali dengan kuat, mereka ternyata gagal dalam misi mereka,yaitu misi mencari kotak musik milik baekhyun.

Keduanya ketahuan oleh penjaga rumah milik tuan Cho Kyuhyun, mengetahui ini pencurian namja paruh baya yang sering dipanggil tuan jung ini langsung memberitahu penjaga yang lain, untuk menangkap dua namja yang mencurigakan dan masuk tanpa ijin kerumah tuannya.

Dan disinilah chanyeol dan sehun,keduanya tertangkap basah tengah melakukan sesuatu tanpa ijin, dan tanpa pemberontakan dari keduanya, 3 penjaga rumah kyuhyun mengikat kedua tanggan chanyeol dan sehun.

Sehun dan juga chanyeol tengah diiringi kelantai dua, dimana itu kamar kyuhyun, tuan jung berniat membawa kedua namja itu untuk bertemu dengan tuannya.

Kelima namja yang memiliki usia yang berbeda itu berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar kyuhyun sekarang. Tuan jung melangkah dan mengetuk pintu yang bewarna coklat tua itu dengan pelan

TOK TOK TOK

"tuan..."panggilnya pelan

"maaf tuan apakah anda sudah tidur? Bisakah tuan keluar sebentar?" tuan lee kembali mengetuk pelan pintu itu, namun tidak ada jawaban, kali ini tuan lee memanggil dengan sedikit keras, namun masih saja tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

Apa mungkin tuan sudah tidur?-batin tuan jung

Tuan jung membuka pelan pintu kamar kyuhyun dan masuk memeriksa, kamar tuannya gelap, lampu sudah dimatikan.

Klik

Lampu dihidupkan oleh tuan jung

"tolong..tolong aku...maaf baekieee,tolong..tolong"

"tuan sadarlah, tuan.. tuan sadarlah.." tuan lee menguncang pelan tubuh kyuhyun

Kyuhyun bangun dengan nafas yang terengah-enggah, keringat membajiri piayamanya.

"tuan baik-baik saja?" tanya tuan jung cemas

"apa tuan mimpi buruk?" tuan jung membantu kyuhyun bersandar

"ah aku... sepertinya mimpi buruk" jawabnya

Kyuhyun tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tadinya tak beraturan dan tuan jung mencoba membantu dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kyuhyun

"begini tuan, ada yang saya sampaikan"

"apa?"

"kami menangkap pencuri yang memasuki rumah tuan"

"apa pencuri?" seru kyuhyun kaget

.

.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun masih berdiri diluar kamar kyuhyun dengan dua orang penjaga dibelakang mereka.

"hyung..matilah kita.."liriih sehun mendramatisir

"berhenti bersikap seperti itu sehun, kita tidak akan mati" bantah chanyeol

"apa menurutmu pencuri yang ketangkap itu tidak akan diapa-apakan tuan park?"

"kita tidak mencuri tuan oh"

"lalu? Aish hyung, bagaimana ini..." sehun dan chanyeol berbisik-bisik dan membuat kedua penjaga penasaran

"apa yang kalian bicarakan hah?" bentak salah satu dari kedua penjaga itu

"bukan urusanmu" jawab chanyeol, sehun ketakutan setengah hidup sampai tidak sadar ia menggigit kukunya.

Baru saja ingin mengeplak kepala chanyeol, tangan namja itu malah mengantung diudara,padahal tidak ada yang memegang tangannya atau menahannya, berulang kali tangannya ingin digerak tapi tidak bisa, sekarang namja yang satunya lagi datang

"kenapa?"tanyanya

"tanganku tidak bisa bergerak, tolong aku"

Sehun dan chanyeol memandang aneh dan bingung kearah dua penjaga yang ada bersama mereka saat ini.

"kenapa mereka hyung?" tanya sehun, chanyeol hanya mengedik bahunya cuek

Masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang mengantung ajaib, sekarang malah penjaga satunya juga ikut mengantung kedua tangganya diudara, keduanya memandang satu sama lain.

"kenapa ini?" dan sekarang kedua penjaga itu melah terlempar kesamping dan membentur dinding

"hihihiii~"

Baekhyun muncul sambil tertawa kecil, sehun kaget bukan main saat baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan chanyeol.

"haa haaa...hantuuu "triaknya tertahan sebelum mulutnya dibekap baekhyun

"aish bocah ini berisik sekali" decak baekhyun kesal

"hyuuuung~" lirih sehun

"tenanglah hun, dia baekhyun" ingat chanyeol,sehun terdiam bingung seperti orang bodoh, dengan ragu sehun melirik baekhyun dan disambut dengan senyuman manis milik baekhyun

"apa kau baekhyun?"tanya sehun takut, baekhyun mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman yang mengembang lepas.

.

.

.

Mendengar kata "pencuri" kyuhyun beserta tuan jung segera bergegas mengecek keluar

"dimana mereka?'tanya kyuhyun, tuan jung tersontak kaget.

"seharusnya mereka ada diluar tadi tuan" jawab tuan jung mengcoba menjelaskan pada tuannya.

Tuan jung menjadi bingung kemana kedua penjaga yang tadi bersamanya dan juga kedua pencuri tadi, nyatanya diluar kamar kyuhyun tepatnya didepan pintu kamarnya tidak ada seorangpun disana.

Tuan jung bergegas mencari kesana kemari dan berhasil menemukan kedua penjaga itu. Dahi tuan jung berkerut ketika melihat keadaan keduanya.

"apa yang terjadi' tuan jung menguncang kedua tubuh penjaga itu

"ooh, itu..ituu"

.

.

.

"bagaimana bisa lepas? Kalian ini tidak becus sama sekali" bentak kyuhyun kepada ketiga penjaganya

"apa saja yang mereka ambil?''tanyanya lagi

"tidak ada tuan" jawab tuan jung mewakili

"mustahil, lalu apa mereka lakukan?''

"maaf tuan, saat kami menemukan mereka, mereka berada digudang tua milik tuan, dan mencoba mencoba mengambil satu kotak" jelas tuan jung, kyuhyun terdiam

"kotak apa? Apa kotak yang kupasangkan gembok itu?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir dan kekhawatirnya kembali meningkat saat tuan jung mengangguk mengiyakan

"kurang ajar! " kyuhyun dengan terburu-buru pergi mengecek kegudang tuanya.

"sial!" umpatnya kesal saat sampai disana dan tidak melihat lagi kotak yang dimaksud tadi

"apa ini?" kalian bilang tidak ada satupun yang sempat mereka ambil, lalu dimana kotak itu sekarang?"tanya kyuhyun emosi, ketiga penjaganya menunduk takut

"maaf tuan, saat kami membawa mereka untuk menghadapkan pada anda, mereka memang tidak memegang apapun apalagi tangan mereka kami ikat"

Lagi-lagi tuan jung yang menjelaskan

"aku tidak mau tau, temukan mereka dan kotaknya"

.

.

.

"hyung kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau appaku menghajarku nanti" sehun mengunyah kimbabnya dengan rakus

Chanyeol dan sehun sedang ada dikedai pinggir jalan dan menikmati pesanan mereka, keduanya kelelahan dan juga kelaparan.

"tenanglah hun, appamu tidak akan tau" jawab chanyeol sambil meneguk minumannya

"bagaimana kalau sampai appaku tau? Habislah aku..."

"tidak, sampai kau sendiri yang mengadu"

"mana mungkin aku mengadu hyung" sehun meneguk habis minumannya dan menyeka sisa makanan yang menempel dimulutnya

"tapi hyung, sekarang mau diapakan kotak itu?"

Chanyeol dan sehun telah menyelesaikan acara makan mereka dan sekarang kedua pasang mata itu sedang memandang satu sama lain

"buka bukaaaaa~" baekhyun muncul disamping chanyeol sambil menunjuk kotak musiknya

"aish kau membuat telingaku sakit"

Chanyeol membuka pelahan kotak didepannya, sehun dan baekhyun menunggunya membuka kotak itu

Klek

Kotak itu terbuka dan terdengarlah bunyi musik khas musicboxs, baekhyun bersorak riang sambil meloncat-loncat kecil,sehun melihat bingung

"aigo, hantu ini" gumamnya

"kenapa kotak musikmu bentuknya aneh?"tanya sehun lagi dan otomatis baekhyun berhenti dari kegiatannya saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut sehun

"memang kenapa? Kotaknya cantik tau" bantah baekhyun

"ini terlihat seperti peti barang yang berukuran kecil, tidak ada bagusnya" bantah sehun lagi

"sudahlah, baekhyun apa maksudmu kunci ini yang kau cari?" chanyeol segera menengahkan perang argumen antara sehun dan baekhyun.

"iya itu kuncinya" baekhyun mengangguk semangat saat melihat kunci yang dipegang chanyeol

"kunci apa itu? Untuk apa kunci itu?"

"itu kunci tempat pamanku menyekap tubuhku"

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut, chanyeol dan sehun baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya keranjang milik chanyeol

"hyung, aku baru kali ini melakukan hal semacam itu" sehun menatap langit-langit kamar chanyeol dan begitu juga chanyeol

"memangnya kau pikir aku pernah mencuri atau menyusup rumah orang sebelumnya?"

"aish bukan begitu hyung" bantah sehun

"ngomong-ngomong baekhyun itu cantik juga ya hahhah" tambah sehun sambil tertawa kecil

"kau mulai lagi, ingat hun, dia seorang hantu, bukan lagi manusia"

"aish mau bukan manusia kek, hantu kek,baekhyun tetap cantik menurut ku hyung, padahal waktu itu dia terlihat menyeramkan, tapi aslinya hahah"

"tidur oh sehun, sebelum kewarasan semakin pudar"

.

.

.

Tepat setelah chanyeol menyuruh sehun tidur, sehun langsung terdiam dan menuju alam mimpinya, namun ternyata chanyeol sendiri tidak tertidur, seharusnya dia sudah terlelap sama seperti sehun saat ini, apalagi kejadian yang sebelumnya ia alami cukup menguras tenaganya.

Namun kenyataannya chanyeol tidak bisa tidur. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara isakan, ia terus menajamkan pendengarannya untuk memperjelas apa yang ia dengar itu nyata. 

Mendengar suara isakan itu cukup jelas, chanyeol bangun dari ranjangnya dan bergegas mengecek keluar, kaki jenjangnya berjalan perlahan dan mengintip keruang tengah apartementnya.

"Hiks..hikss.. eommaaa,appa bogoshipoo hikss" terlihat baekhyun terisak pilu dengan memeluk erat kotak musiknya

"seharusnya baekie sudah bertemu kalian sekarang disurga, tapi baekie tidak bisa, baekie masih sangat marah dengan paman hikkss...hikksss"

"baekiee masih hiikss,,baekie...hiks baekie benci paman kyuhyun"

"baekhyun.." panggil chanyeol, baekhyun tersentak kaget

"chanyeol?" serunya kaget

"ada apa?"chanyeol mendekat dan duduk disamping baekhyun

"tidak ada, kenapa belum tidur?"

"itu..aku,aku hanya tidak bisa tidur" jawabnya jujur

"kenapa menangis?"tanya chanyeol, baekhyun mengeleng pelan.

"berhentilah menangis baekhyun, besok aku akan mendatangi tempat itu bersama sehun, dan mengurus semuanya untukmu, jadi kau tidak usah menangis lagi" jelas chanyeol menenangka baekhyun

"kau besok harus kesekolah chanyeol"

"lupakan soal itu, aku akan bolos besok"

"tidak, kau harus kesekolah besok" bantah baekhyun

"aku hanya akan bolos sehari, bukan masalah"

"kau dan sehun tetap harus,.."

"sudahlah, aku sudah merencanakannya, lagian sehun juga setuju"

Baekhyun terdiam, dia sudah mencoba untuk mengingatkan chanyeol untuk tidak bolos sekolahnya, tapi chanyeol masih tetap keras kepala, ia merasa bersalah.

"maaf chanyeol, selama ini aku menyusahkanmu.."

"tidak sama sekali, jujur saja pertama kau merasa begitu, tapi aku..aku tidak merasakan hal itu lagi, aku senang membantumu baek, jadi jangan merasa bersalah" jelas chanyeol lembut, baekhyun terisak kecil.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah hari ini, sehun dan chanyeol sudah siap dengan pakaian sederhana mereka, keduanya terlihat sangat tampan. Chanyeol dan sehun akan menjalankan rencana kedua mereka hari ini.

Bus adalah transportasi yang mereka gunakan untuk mencapai tempat tujuan, begitu bus berhenti keduanya turun dari bus. Keduanya memadang sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi yang ada dihadapan mereka,namun bukan bangunan tinggi itu yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Toko pernak-pernik yang berada didekat bangunan tinggi itu menjadi tujuan chanyeol dan sehun kali ini, dengan langkah pasti keduanya memasuki sebuah toko yang terlihat unik,pencahayaannya agak remang memang dan didalamnya penuh banyak barang yang bisa menarik perhatian wanita,kenapa? Karena banyak anting,kalung, dan hiasan lainnya yang biasa digunakan perempuan pada umumnya tersedia disini.

Kling

Pintu itu terbuka, menarik pehatian pemilik toko

"halo selamat datang" sapanya ramah, seorang yeoja tua datang menghampiri chanyeol dan sehun dengan tersenyum ramah

"anyeong ,maaf halmoni saya datang ingin bertemu dengan anda" balas chanyeol, wanita tua itu mengerutkan alisnya

"apa aku mengenal kalian?"tanyanya

"tentu tidak,bisakah kita bicara sebentar" tanya chanyeol

"silahkan" wanita tua itu mempersilahkan chanyeol dan sehun untuk duduk disofa klasik yang terletak disudut ruangan.

"apa yang bisa saya bantu, dan siapa kalian ini?"tanyanya

"perkenalkan aku Park chanyeol dan ini temanku Oh sehun, kami kesini datang ingin memastikan sesuatu nek" jelas chanyeol sopan dan sehun membenarkan dengan anggukannya.

"apa yang kalian ingin pastikan disini?" tanya yeoja paruh baya itu,sebut saja nyonya Kim

"apa benar toko ini sebelumnya bekas sebuah rumah?"tanya chanyeol serius

"emm saya rasa benar, toko ini memang sebelumnya rumah, tapi ketika saya membelinya, toko ini sudah terbangun"

"itu berarti sudah direnofasi sebelum anda membelinya?"

"benar, memangnya kenapa?" tanya nyonya kim binggung

"aku ingin memastikan ada ruang bawah tanah dibawah toko ini nek, bolehkah saya mengecek? Ini bersangkutan dengan pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya"

"ruang bawah tanah? Aku tidak tahu soal itu, kalau memang perlu saya mengijinkan" jawab nyonya kim, chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan bangkit dari duduk.

Chanyeol dan sehun memeriksa seluruh tempat disemua toko nyonya kim,sedangkan nyonya kim hanya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik mereka.

20 menit sudah penggledahan chanyeol dan sehun lakukan,tapi mereka belum menemukan pintu yang bisa membawa mereka keruang bawah tanah yang mereka maksud.

"baekhyuun..."panggil chanyeol, baekhyun memang bersama mereka dari tadi hanya saja dia tidak memperlihatkan wujudnya, dan mendengar chanyeol meanggilnya iapun menampakkan diri.

"apa belum ditemukan? Aku rasa ada disekitar meja kasir itu" ingat-ingat baekhyun, baekhyun sedikit kebingungan karena tempat ini berubah drastis. Chanyeol dan sehun memindahkan meja kasir itu dengan perlahan, namun disana tidak ada apa-apa, chanyeol menoleh kearah baekhyun

"ada disitu, iya disitu"

"tapi kau bisa melihat sendiri, disini tidak ada apa-apa" jelas chanyeol

"benar"jawab sehun

"mungkin sudah disemen, tepat dibawah kramik itu pintu masuknya" jawab baekhyun yakin, nyonya kim memandang heraan kaearah dua namja tampan itu, ia melihat keduanya berbicara namun bukan bicara antar keduanya.

"dengan siapa kalian bicara?"tanya nyonya kim penasaran

"nenek, bolehkan kami membongkar kramik ini?' bukan menjawab pertanyaan sang nenek, chanyeol malah balik bertanya

"apa perlu?" tanya nyonya kim ragu, chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan

"baiklah, tapi pastikan kalian harus memperbaikinya setelah itu" jawab nyonya kim

Tidak membuang waktu sehun dan chanyeol langsung membongkar kramik itu dengan dibantu alat-alat bangunan.

DBRUKKK

Kramik telah dibobol kedua namja itu dan menampakkan tangga yang menunju kebawah, sepertinya pintu kayu dilantai yang menutupnya sebelumnya itu telah hancur bersamaan kramik yang dibobol chanyeol.

Nyonya kim tersontak kaget, dia tidak pernah tahu jika ada ruang bawah tanah sebelumnya dibawah tokonya. Chanyeol dan sehun bergegas menuruni tangga itu

Gelap

Tentu saja diruangan itu tidak ada penerangan apapun,bermodalkan senter keduanya memeriksa ruang bawah tanah itu dengan hati-hati.

Kosong, gelap,dan banyak sarang laba-laba. Itu semua menjelaskan bahwa ruang ini memang tidak pernah dijamah manusia lagi beberapa tahun terakhir.

"hyung..."sehun menarik baju chanyeol takut

"apa disini tidak ada penerangan apapun?" chanyeol mencari-cari diseluruh dinding, siapa tau ada sesuatu yang bisa digunakan buat pencahayaan, namun tidak ada, yang ada hanya disudut sebuah benda mirip dengan obor

"apa kau punya korek hun?" tanya chanyeol

"korek? Aku kan tidak merokok hyung" jawab sehun

"tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada ini, tapi inikan hadiah dari luhanie ku..huhu"

"kenapa dia menghadiahimu korek?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"aish, ini korek unik hyung,ini milik ayahnya dan ini juga bisa buat hiasan dirumah, tapi karena lulu minggu kemarin liburan kejeju, aku membawanya agar aku selalu ingat dengannya, ini sangat berharga hyung" dan sekarang sehun menghayal pacar cantiknya yang bernama lengkap xi luhan,gadis china yang masih menduduki kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama, chanyeol memandang datar kearah sehun

"mulai lagi"-batinnya

"iya berharga, bawa kemari" chanyeol merebut paksa benda itu dan menghidupkan obornya

TENG

"Huuuuaaaaaa" triak histeris sehun sambil memeluk chanyeol takut

"astaga.."seru chanyeol

Begitu obor dinyalakan ruangan itu cukup terang namun betapa terkejutnya saat belihat isi ruangan disana.

Tengkorak

Sebuah tengkorak tergeletak disudut ruangan dengan memakai gaun putih,gaun yang bisa dibilang gaun tidur.

Baekhyun muncul dari samping chanyeol sambil terisak

"baekhyun..."panggil chanyeol lembut

"itu baju terakhirnku malam itu hiksss, aku bahkan tidak ... hiksss" isaknya

"tenanglah, baek jangan menangis" chanyeol menghampiri roh bakehyun yang berdiri disamping sebuah tengkorak yang diduga sebagai tengkoraknya baekhyun.

"baekie sudah tidak cantik lagii hikks hikss, baekie sudah jelek..hikkss"

"kau tetap cantik walau dengan bentuk apapun baek, jangan menangis"

Sebuah pelukan hangat dihadiahi chanyeol pada roh baekhyun,merusaha mengusap punggungnya

"ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku pernah bilang kalau kau cantik untuk seoarang hantu, dan bahkan saat itu aku tidak percaya kalau kau adalah hantu, kau cantik"

Benar pertama kali pertemuan mereka adalah disebuah lorong dan baekhyun muncul menganggu chanyeol saat melintasi lorong itu. kenapa lorong itu menjadi tempat penampakan baekhyun?

Lorong yang menjadi tempat penampakan baekhyun itu berada dibelakang toko nyonya kim sekarang ini, dan jauh sebelum lorong itu menjadi tempat penampakan itu adalah sebuah kebun dibelakang rumahnya, dan sekarang menjadi sebuah lorong yang berada dibelakang toko nyonya kim, dan jauh sebelum toko atau bangunan yang berdiri disekitarnya adalah tanah milik keluarga baekhyun sebelum cho kyuhyun menjual semuanya.

Dibawah lorong itu tepat dimana ruang bawah tanah, dan disanalah jasad baekhyun terkurung. Itulah sebabnya ia menampakan dirinya dilorong yang disebut "lorong angker" oleh warga disekitar.

Merasa baekhyun mulai membaik chanyeol melepas pelukannya

"aku akan mengurus semuanya, jangan menangis" ketika melihat baekhyun menangis hati chanyeol ada yang terasa sakit, dan membuat emosinya tidak setabil, seakan ada sesuatu diantara kedua matanya memaksa keluar dan tengkorokannya terasa tertahan akan sesuatu.

"hun kemarilah"

.

.

.

Pemakaman.

Chanyeol,sehun dan nyonya kim,dan juga seorang ajusi penjaga makam, mereka berada dipemakaman yang sangat sepi yang jauh dari kota. Nyonya kim sangat berbaik hati dengan membantu chanyeol dan sehun membawa jasad baekhyun kepemakaman ini, ia mengijinkan chanyeol mengunakan mobilnya bahkan menemani mereka. Chnayeol sudah merencanakan semua ini sebelumnya.

Dia ingin mengurus jasad baekhyun dengan layak,agar baekhyun punya pengistirahatan yang baik, semuanya sudah dipesan. Dan jadilahSebuah makam baru dihadapan mereka bertuliskan nama "byun baekhyun" .

Sehun menangis sendu "hyung aku merasa sangat sedih.. hiks baekhyun kau oarang yang baik.. hiks

Baekhyun, roh yeoja cantik itu berdiri tepat dihadapan chanyeol dan memandang dalam kearahnya dan dibalas sendu oleh chanyeol

"terima kasih chanyeol,aku tidak pernah tepikirkan sampai sejauh ini, kau bahkan berbuat banyak untukku, padahal aku tidak pernah memintanya, terima kasih, aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa membalas semua ini, kau mengajarkanku agar menghilangkan dendamku, mengajarkanku memaafkan,hiksss..dan hikss dan aku minta maaf atas pertemuan kita, aku sudah menyusahkan harimu, dari pertama bertemu aku sudah menganggumu hikss.. aku benar-benar minta maaf chanyeol"

Grep

"aku tidak pernah bilang aku menyesal bertemu denganmu baekhyun, jadi untuk apa meminta maaf" ucap chanyeol sambil memegang tangan baekhyun.

"aku.."

"aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu, dan jujur aku menyukaimu, wajahmu sangat manis aku..."

"sayang kita tidak bisa bersama chanyeol-ah, aku juga mengagumimu"

"baekie, kau seharusnya tidak pergi secepat ini, seharusnya kau ada bisa berdiri disamping chanyeol hyung untuk menemani harinya" seru sehun

"hihihi, benarkah? Tapi sayang aku tidak bisa, dan aku juga harus meminta maaf padamu, atas hari itu" baekhyun tersenyum lembut

"tidak masalah aku kan tidak takut, aku hanya kaget saja hari itu hehheh" bohong sehun.

"selamat tinggal semuanya.. selamat tinggal chanyeol, terima kasih sungguh terima kasih atas semuanya"

CUP

Baekhyun lenyap dari pandangan mereka, hilang dari pandangan chanyeol begitu saja.

Mungkin jika sehun tidak tau situasinya,sehun akan tertawa sambil guling-guling melihat hyungnya yang baru saja dicium hantu tepat didepannya, namun itu sepertinya tidak akan terjadi mengingat sehun tau arah ajalan cerita. Sehun terdengar terisak dibelakang chanyeol

"kenapa kau menangis hun?"

"hanya orang gila yang tidak menangis ketika melihat ini hyung hikss, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, seharusnya kau menyukai manusia bukan hantu, dan aku benar-benar sedih melihatmu, dasar payah"

Chanyeol memang tidak menunjukkan dia sedang bersedih, namun jauh dari dalam dirinya ia merasa begitu sakit. Chanyeol menyukai baekhyun? Bukan pada pandangan pertama sih, tapi bersama dengan baekhyun beberapa waktu terakhir membuatnya merasakan sesuatu. Tapi dia mmasih menyadari batasannya antara baekhyun

"ia datang dengan angin dan dia pergi dengan angin,

dia membawakan aku sebuah hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa hatiku,

walau ia membawa badai diakhir, setidaknya ia tidak membiarkanku terpuruk dalam kehancuran

Melihatnya tersenyum badainya berhenti..

dia menyatakan diri baik-baik saja itu semua membuat badainya hilang..

setidaknya aku bahagia dia tidak menderita dendamnya dan akan tenang dan juga damai dialamnya, benarkan hun?"

"hyung bicara apa sih dari tadi?"

"aigo bocah ini masih saja,ayo pulang..."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berada tidak jauh dari sebuah pemakaman, dan melihat semua aktivitas yang menjadi dua orang yang dicarinya, yah, kyuhyun awalnya datang untuk menangkap pencuri yang pernah memasuki rumahnya.

Namun menyaksikan apa yang telah dua namja itu lakukan, kyuhyun merasa bersalah dan menyesal

"kenapa tuan?"tanya tuan jung

"aku merasa aku benar-benar manusia paling kejam didunia ini" lirihnya terisak tertahan

"tuann..." tuan jung tidak tau apa maksud tuannya ini

"jika memang ada yang pernah tuan lakukan adalah hal yang salah, minta maaflah dan perbaiki semuanya tuan" jelas tuan jung lagi

"semua telah tidak, mereka semua menghilang karena diriku,maafkan aku kakak,baekie, paman menyayangimu" lirihnya pilu

.

.

"hyung cepatlah kita terlambat kesekolah, aish aku menyesal menjemputmu..woiii" triak kesal sehun

"sabar hahha ayo" chanyeol lari mendahului sehun dan kita kembali mendengar sehun triak-triak dibelakang sehun.

THE END

Fiks/ lap ingus

SATU TAON BARU KEUPDATE FF JELEK GUE INI T_T

MAAPKEUN YA

AKU SAMPE UDA LUPA, LUPA PW AKUN SENDIRI JUGA,LUPA DIRI JUGA/ASTAGFIRULLAH GA WOI ENGGA!.

TAPI CHANBAEK TIAP HARI SELALU DIATI! # CBHS FOREVER!

MAKASI BUAT YANG UDA MELUANGKAN WAKTU BERHARGA KALIAN UNTUK BACA FF ABAL ABAL GUE INI.

Maaf aku tidak bisa membuat baekhyun dan chanyeol bersama, dan dichap ini bikin aing nangis pilu sendiri haha, kebawa suasana pas nulis dan nangis sendiri :''v lebai gue ye? (padahal ffnya da lama selesai tapi lupa dipublish aja /nyengir

Udah selesai ini epep, makasih yang baca dan juga big thanks buat yang komen, mau nanya dong, menurut yang udah baca epep gua itu gimana?

Jelek? Amatiran? Apalah gitu, kasih tau coba jangan sungkan.(padahal emang mau tau T_T)

GAMSAHAMNIDA/BOW (SOK SOK AN DULU GAYA NAK KURIA :3


End file.
